Commercially manufactured pick-up trucks are routinely converted into utility vehicles by attaching utility bodies to the pick-up truck box. Utility bodies are provided with compartments for containing various tools, supplies and other materials needed for a particular utility work to be performed. Shelf assemblies for these compartments is desirable and especially shelves which may be changed into subcompartments of different sizes and configurations.